


Accepting the Paradigm

by amaresu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Jossed, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hendricksen attempts to make sense of the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting the Paradigm

**Author's Note:**

> Written post-season two and pre-season three.

Nothing added up. Absolutely nothing, that was the only thing that was clear. The initial profile had suggested someone raised in an anti-government atmosphere. A dissident looking for a fight. A sexual sadist. Only nothing in the original profile had held up under examination, it had been made based on police reports and the small amount of information known about the Winchesters. After the bank he'd gone back and interviewed people. He'd gone over all of the files again. Then he'd done some more interviews. He had boxes of interviews from as many people as he could get to talk to him.

At the end of that he was forced to come to some conclusions. The first being that the Winchesters showed up after the killings started. Without fail on that count. Maybe only by a couple of hours in some cases, but it was clear that they rolled into town after the killings started and only left once the killings ended. He had documented proof in some cases of the two of them being on the other side of the country when some of the killings started.

So he'd completely scrapped the original profile and started from scratch. The information seemed to suggest some sort of family of traveling vigilantes. Criss crossing the country killing killers. It looked good on paper. It looked good to his bosses. Everyone who looked at the information he'd collected thought it was sound. There was just one problem with the profile he'd created, it wasn't right.

It wasn't right because digging up graves and burning the corpses didn't stop murders. Neither did breaking into a store and smashing all the mirrors. Yet, the Winchesters had done both and more. Very little of what Sam and Dean Winchester did would seem to be tried and true ways to stop killers. More importantly sometimes they just seemed to show up out of nowhere. Cases that had little to no news coverage would suddenly have the Winchesters rolling into town. Towns that had seemingly unconnected deaths would the Winchesters showing up.

The only thing that made any sense out of the mess was that the Winchesters were doing something. That fact was irrefutable. There was a clear pattern to the events regardless of where they happened. People died, the Winchesters showed up, people stopped dying and the Winchesters moved on. Nothing about the situation made sense. Nothing.

Not when people pretended they'd never heard of Sam and Dean Winchester, sometimes in the face of evidence to the contrary. Not when people talked about them with admiration and refused to say a word against them. Or when people looked at him with fear in their eyes when he asked them about Sam and Dean, fear he was beginning to understand wasn't caused by the Winchesters. It was caused by whatever they had stopped.

Whatever. Not whoever, but whatever. Because sometimes there were people who would talk about what had happened and what the Winchesters had done. The stories were all different. They were also all crazy. Only in the end the stories were the only things that made any sense. Nothing else added up, but when he got to a town with a person willing to talk, their story somehow made sense. All the weird shit the Winchesters did made a crazy sort of sense. If he accepted that what these people told him was the truth. Monsters, ghosts, things that go bump in the night. Somehow these were the only things that made sense in this crazy world the Winchesters were dragging him into. It was insane, but it was the only thing that explained anything.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Accepting the Paradigm [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376604) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
